Goodnight
by Chibi Tsunade
Summary: a couple of sasukexsakura oneshots. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

enjoy.

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

* * *

It was a beautiful, cold night in Konoha and sakura was busy walking through the quite park. Sure there were people, but lovers who were lost into the night.

Sakura sighed; she wished all of her nights were like this.

It was quite peaceful and simply gorgeous. She stopped to sit on the cool, freshly cut grass.

She smiled, taking in the soothing lilac scent and plucked a lilac. Sakura held it gently, stroking it with gentle care.

Suddenly, the wind started to blow, making more leaves and flowers in the air.

Sakura laid down on the soft grass and stared into the sky. It was so captivating and simply gorgeous.

Sakura stayed like that for a while, until the wind blew again. This time it was different, sakura's eyes widened as she saw the person whom she and Naruto had been searching for.

"Sa…Sasuke," she said, his name barely coming out of her mouth. Sasuke didn't say anything, he only moved forward. With every step he took, sakura took a step back.

This continued until sakura's back hit a tree.

Sasuke's arms were at either side of her head, preventing her from escaping. Then he kissed her, sweet and compassionate.

Sakura wished that this wouldn't end. She responded back, her arms in his hair, his left holding her waist, right stroking her cheek.

She cried, gentle tears streaming down her face.

He wiped her tears off. Then everything went black. Sakura got up in the morning in her

room; she could have sworn that she was in the park. Sakura's eyes widened.

Had he brought her here?

She cried again, this time realizing what he had done. He kissed her and knocked her out, just like the time he was leaving.

Was it real or was she dreaming?

She could still feel his lips upon hers. Sakura smiled sadly as she laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes dreaming of Sasuke's sweet kisses.

* * *

please review.

hope you liked it.

* * *


	2. Sorry

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura stared outside the window. It was raining again. As Sakura stared off into space,

She failed to notice something. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and started to feel a little cold.

She shivered as she finally felt a presence behind her.

"Sasuke," she said in a whisper, the words barely leaving her mouth.

She shivered again as she felt the figure smirk.

" It's been quite a long time hasn't it," he said. His eyes never leaving hers, he starting advancing towards her.

Sakura kept on moving back with every step Sasuke made towards her, until her back meet with a wall.

Sasuke stood there smirking, his arms at the side of her face. "Get away from me," Sakura said, more like growled.

"Really, when we were young, you'd die to be in position like this.." he said

"You mean when we where young and foolish," she cut him

"How long has it been exactly? Sakura?

"8 long years," she said back, anger started to rise; she began to speak louder, her anger getting the best of her.

" It's been 8 long years, since you left me on that cold bench, 8 years since I confessed my love to you, it's been 8 years since we went searching for you and want do we get in return,." She continued. "We went to the ends of the earth searching for you, Naruto and me went through all that hard work just to get you back, you almost killed him and every time we got closer to you, you just had to go and hide behind Orchimaru,"she said as her eyes started to get moist.

She closed them in order to prevent the tears from coming out. She wouldn't cry for him this time. She spent all her life crying and she wouldn't want to waste any more tears just for him.

Sasuke just stood there; he put his hand on her cheek and started caressing it.

Then he lifted up her chin. Sakura's eyes opened up. He stared into her eyes and leaned down.

Sakura's eyes widened. She realized that Sasuke was kissing her. Her tears started to fall. Her eyes closed. She kissed him back with all the passion that was bottled up inside her.

She finally opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. Her eyes widened slightly, she realized that this was his way of saying sorry to her for all the troubled he caused Naruto and her.

She leaned up standing on the tip of her toes and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then Sasuke lost control. He couldn't stand it he wanted to taste her lips again; he liked the way they felt on his. Soft and smooth.

He pushed her into the wall and kissed her with everything he had.

Then he disappeared.

Sakura would have sworn that she had heard him say a soft sorry before leaving.

Sakura's tears started falling down her face. She felt cold with out the warmth of Sasuke.

She fell asleep on the couch dreaming of Sasuke and everything that happened.

So… how'd ya like it?

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like it that much.

It's my first time writing a fanfic.

Thanks , if u review I'll give you a big giant, double fudge brownie with a big cup of chocolate milk.

bye

* * *


End file.
